Vanuatu?
by forensicsfan
Summary: Living in the lab? Bedside interrogations? What in the world is going on? This is as close as I could get to a GS ficlet, but I'm a confirmed Snicker so keep that in mind and read all the way to the end.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own them, I didn't create them, and I don'tprofit fromthem, but as always, coffee with George and Jorja would be nice.

**Author's Note:** This idea came to me while I was sleeping, and so if it is weird, blame it on the Vanilla Coke I had before I went to bed. And just remember the mantra from season four "assume nothing", so please wait until the end until you decide what this is about.

* * *

Sara looked at Grissom as if he had a fish growing out of his eyebrows while he looked as if what he had just suggested was perfectly normal. "You're kidding, right?" 

Grissom knitted his brows together. "Why would I be? It's perfectly logical. We'll live at the lab and we'll be closer to work. I spend most of my off time at the lab and so do you. Why not convert my office to living quarters?" His tone of voice implied that he had already made the decision.

"Uh, Grissom, it's not very private." Sara protested. In the back of her mind this all seemed very surreal.

"Well we're the topic of enough gossip as it is; why not just remove all doubt? Maybe if we give them evidence they'll stop talking. Besides, this way I can already be at work if I'm on call." Grissom's lips twitched upwards into a half smile. He seemed pretty pleased with himself.

Sara raised a single eyebrow. "Grissom, I don't think that bedside meetings with Brass would be a good idea."

Grissom looked as if another fabulous idea occurred to him. "I could be available at all hours." He didn't seem to have heard what Sara said. "I'd never miss a call. Brass and I could conduct interrogations in here; it's genius."

Sara looked utterly horrified and felt a sinking sensation in her stomach as Greg approached the pair.

"Hey, Grissom. Sara." Greg's tone was decidedly conspiratorial and sneaky. "I hear that wedding bells are in the air." There was just something about his demeanor that Sara didn't quite trust.

Grissom answered before Sara could say anything. "Why, yes, Greg. We were just discussing our living arrangements. I was thinking that my office would be ideal."

Greg arched his brows suggestively at Sara. "Never too far away from the love nest."

"Greg!" Sara wanted to crawl under the floor tiles and disappear and for a split second she could swear that she could almost see them move.

"And if he's too busy, I'm always available." Greg had an oddly lecherous look on his face.

Sara fully expected Grissom to say something to reprimand Greg, but what he did say completely surprised her.

"That's a great idea, Greg." Grissom actually seemed pleased by the suggestion. "And if you're too busy, Sara, I'm sure Heather would be happy to help me out."

Sara's eyes widened and she felt like the walls were laughing at her.

"Or Sophia for that matter. She really is a nice woman; it's just too bad I can't marry you both." Grissom considered whether he should insist on an open marriage.

"Grissom!" Sara looked at him incredulously. "What in the hell are you saying?" She couldn't believe that he had proposed marriage and wasn't planning on either one of them being faithful. This certainly wasn't what she had in mind.

"Sara, why are you so upset?" Grissom looked genuinely perplexed.

Sara wanted nothing more than to run out of the room. "Where's Warrick." She reasoned that perhaps he could talk some sense into Grissom.

Grissom pursed his lips together. "Sara, Warrick and Catherine moved to California six months ago. You knew that."

Sara felt her throat constrict and she glanced over at Greg who seemed to be looking far too much like Hodges for her liking. She looked over at Grissom again. "Where's Nick?" She needed someone to talk to right now and the one person she thought might have some sanity was Nick.

Grissom gave her a very worried expression. "Sara." His tone was measured and controlled. Perhaps a little too measured and controlled. "Nick joined the priesthood and moved to Vanuatu."

"The Survivor island?" Sara looked dumbfounded and this time she was sure the walls were laughing at her.

"That's the one." Grissom answered looking at her oddly as if he might call the men with the little white coats that tie in the back.

Sara knew she had to get out of there. "I'm leaving. I can't marry you." She didn't care how far away Vanuatu was, she needed to talk to Nick. The fact that he was a priest now meant he would have to listen and he couldn't tell anyone how crazy she sounded.

It seemed that in the next instant she was on Vanuatu and she was looking madly for Nick. "Nick! Nick!"

"Sara." Nick's voice sounded soft and sleepy.

"Nick!" Sara felt like she was drowning, but there was no water anywhere. "Nick!"

Nick tightened an arm around Sara's waist and whispered gently in her ear. "Wake up, Sara; you're having a bad dream, honey."

Sara had been thrashing around as she called out Nick's name, but with the security of his arm around her waist, she began to still and her eyes fluttered open. She looked at him in disbelief before her words started tumbling out. "You're not a priest."

Nick couldn't help but laugh. "No, I am most definitely not a priest." He grinned at her a bit wickedly.

"And I'm not marrying Grissom." She was beginning to realize that the whole thing had been a very strange dream. Perhaps the extra helping of spanikopita she'd eaten before they'd gone to bed was a bad idea.

Nick shook his head. "No, honey, you're not marrying Grissom. You married me, and I'm not willing to share."

"And Warrick and Catherine didn't move to California?" Sara looked at him imploringly.

"They did move. That's why we're here." Nick gently reminded her. "We went to the opening concert on Warrick's first tour last night."

It all started to come back to Sara and she breathed out a sigh of relief. "So we did see Grissom and Sophia then?"

"Yes, they were here too. Remember Grissom said they were looking at moving to LA since Catherine is the head of the crime lab there now. Ecklie fired him and Sophia after they eloped."

Sara looked at Nick with an impish smile. "We started it all when we moved to Seattle last year." It had surprised more than a few people after they'd eloped and then had decided to move. Nick was working at the new state crime lab in Seattle and Sara was working there part time and teaching physics at the University of Washington. They both worked more normal schedules and had recently been talking about starting a family.

Nick laughed. "I guess we did." He planted a kiss on her forehead.

Sara furrowed her brow. "Why didn't Greg come?" She couldn't remember seeing him there and her dream had reminded her of that fact.

Nick looked at her a little strangely. "You must still be pretty sleepy."

Sara let out a yawn. "I guess I am, why?"

He smiled softly. "Well after we got married Greg decided to become a priest and the last I heard, he moved to Vanuatu."

_**The End**_


End file.
